Martian Manhunter (The Batman)
History A Martian, J'onn J'onzz came to Earth in an attempt to prevent The Joining from destroying it. While undercover for the majority of his stay, he eventually joined forces with Batman to destroy the Joining once and for all. After the global threat was eliminated, J'onn later returned to Batman. Here J'onn transported them to a space station where Batman was introduced to a new "league" of heroes. This league, consisting of Green Arrow, Hawkman, Green Lantern, The Flash, J'onn and now Batman, is dedicated to saving the Earth against anymore global threats. Powers and Abilities *'Martian Physiology:' As a sentient being from Earth's neighboring red planet, J'onn possess many physical abilities that Superman more or less possesses. **'Superhuman Durability:' J'onn's malleable physiology makes him able to withstand various forms of kinetic energy from projectiles and weapons. He also cannot succumb to Earthly ailments due to his extremely powerful immune system and healing factor. **'Superhuman Strength:' Manhunter's remarkable strength comes from his telekinetic and malleable powers, giving him strength on par to that of Superman. **'Superhuman Speed:' J'onn is known to have the ability to manipulate the magnetic fields around him, giving him the ability to move at superhuman speeds. He can apply such an ability to flight, reflexes and even natural movements. **'Superhuman Stamina:' His stamina is known to last for an indeterminate amount of time in extreme conditions and show no signs of fatigue. **'Superhuman Healing:' Being a shapeshifter, J'onn possesses amazing healing and regeneration abilities. This gives him the ability to regrow limbs and heal wounds in moments. ***'Longevity:' Like Kryptonians, J'onn doesn't age normally, in fact his aging process is more slower, making him older than any human on Earth. **'Telepathy:' A power demonstrated on his own home planet was the ability to read minds or communicate mentally and project his thoughts in others. ***'Mind Control' ***'Mental Detection' ***'Illusions' ***'Psychic Blast' ***'Telepathic Shields' **'Telekinesis:' J'onn has demonstrated the ability to manipulate and move objects with the use of his mind.He can also generate protective shields and powerful pushes. ***'Flight:' Through his manipulation of magnetic fields and telekinetic abilities, J'onn has the ability to fly with great ease. **'Shape-Shifting:' Probably the most well known ability J'onn possesses is his natural shapeshifting abilities. He can control an alter his physical appearance at will, making him anyone he sees or anyone of his own imagination. ***'Invisibility:' Manhunter's malleable physiology makes him able to bend light around himself, in turn making him completely invisible to the naked eye. He can even make himself invisible to he electromagnetic spectrum. ***'Intangibility:' J'onn's malleable physiology also enables him to phase through solid objects by manipulating his molecules so they pass through an object. He can even use this power to destroy various forms of technology. Weaknesses *'Fire:' Like all Martians, J'onn has pyrophobia, in other words a fear of fire. His fear of it isn't just mentally diminishing, but also physically diminishing to him. When exposed, J'onn will lose his powers and if he's exposed to blazes, he'll lose control of his malleable body, making him turn to a puddle of green goo. Appearances *''The Batman'' **"The Joining" (Parts 1 and 2) **"Lost Heroes" (Parts 1 and 2) Quotes *'Batgirl:' So how am I typing like this? *'Martian Manhunter:' I'm in your mind, relaying the instructions from Strange. *'Batgirl:' Woah! After this is over, we've seriously gotta talk about personal boundries. Gallery Martian_Manhunter.jpg Category:The Batman Characters